Bicycles help relieve traffic in congested urban areas. Typically, it is easier to maneuver through a crowded area with a bicycle than with a car or truck. Pedaling a bicycle, however, can be tiring over longer distances. While electric bicycles provide some relief for riders who need to travel a long distance, some municipalities restrict the use of fully electric bicycles. Examples of restrictions include limiting operation of the electric bicycle to particular areas, limiting permitted speed under electric power, requiring riders of electric bicycles to acquire a special license or permit, or the like. These restrictions may be inconvenient for the rider and could discourage use of electric bicycles in the municipality.